


Brother Bill

by HappyFazzbearPonies2



Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7516780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyFazzbearPonies2/pseuds/HappyFazzbearPonies2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill Cipher had seen Stanford's potential earlier on, when the two were only a day old. He decided to take over Stanley when he had the chance. </p><p>One day, Stanley only at the age of 7, had an accident and was put into a coma. Obviously this was a chance for Bill to slip in and replace Ford's brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my good friend, Guardian Cherisher, who had thought up this idea! Thanks girl!

As the waves crashed against the soft sand, Stanley Pines swayed slightly on the old abandoned swing on the beach, looking out at the sea beyond.

 

The teenager swiveled his head as a figure walked down the boarded path and onto the scratchy sand. He smiled as he took a seat at the vacant swing besides Stan.

“ Hey.” said Stan.

 

“Hey, I knew I would find you here.” he smiled slightly, and then took a moment look out to the sunset. It was a beautiful ruby and gold color, it seemed to be like a famous artist daubed the whole sky in his endless array of colors on his pallet. It reflected slightly on the flowing ocean of blue…

 

“Stanley, I have been thinking about some things and I want your opinion on it, I don’t mind what it is, so don’t hold back, alright?"

 

The other teen smiled, “Yeah, sure Sixer, what is it?” 

 

“Well..” Sixer said thoughtfully as he grasped a blue pamphlet from his pocket.  

“ Maybe, us both can enroll both of us into this school! We have the right qualifications, plus, this is an amazing school! I mean, _FAMOUS_ people cam out of this Uni, just think about it if we join them!”

 

Stan stared at the document for a moment and smiled. It seemed like a nice place to go. But…

 

“Eheh… Yeah, Sixer. This seems pretty awesome!” Stan smiled

 

“Glad you think so.” Ford chucked and playfully punched his brother, “Well, we better be going back, Ma will kill us if were out too long” 

 

He stood up and walked a few steps before realizing that Stan has not moved from the swing. “You coming?”

 

Stan breathed out and laughed a bit “Nah, I’ll just stay here for a bit. I’ll catch up to ya later”

 

Ford shrugged, “Stay here if you want, I guess. I’ll see you.” and with that, he walked away.

 

Stan looked back at the long gone oranges and yellows of the setting sun. Huh. Yellow. Funny… heheh...wasn’t he like that before?

 

 

 

It was a dark blanket, the darkness was. Slight rays of a hue of blue streamed through the cracks in the curtains of their room. Stanley could hear the slight snoring from his brother below. Good. He was asleep… He slowly lifted himself up and threw his legs over the side of the bunk bed, slipped off and landed softly on the distasteful carpet.

 

The younger twin took a peek at his resting brother. Still sleeping. 

 

His eye— eyes, sorry, examined the room. The colors in the room seemed better at night.

 _Colors_.

One of the only things that fascinated him in his time in this world. It never gets boring. Not even having it for billions of years have made its connotation dull. It was still beautiful.

 

_Enough about that, haven’t I got something planned?_

 

Stan opened the door. It was 11 at night, usually they’ll stay up later than this, but since it was a school night, it was no excuse to have the light on after 10.

 

Swiftly going down the stairs, keys in hand and with one goal in mind he went on his way to the school… If it wasn’t for Filbrick.

 

Damn. He should ‘a known Fil would be up. What was he? Some kind of robot? His eyes flickered as he felt the familiar hand of Filbrick Pines.

 

_Act casual Bill…_

 

“Hey Buttface.”

 

 _Nailed it._  
  
“I hope your not doing what I’m think your doing…”  
  
There was no need to hide it. He already knew. His eyes glowed a sickly yellow in the darkness.  
  
“You’re hilarious. I don’t even know what your thinking Fil! Of course, not right here and now obviously. Hey, wanna know the exact time and date of your deat—“  


“Please.”  
  
“Hm? What was that? Did I just hear the great Mr.I’mHardlyEverImpressed say?... _Please_?” Bill put such malice in the last word it was sick. His grin stretching exceptionally wide

 

“Please… Just… Leave my son’s body alone… Please just… You’re not my son… I want my son…”

 

A slither of a smile curled on Stan’s lips. “But I am your son _, Dad._ I’m Stanley Pines. And I’ve been him for 11 years now.  
Surely you would ‘a accepted this already… I mean, the _real_ Stanley Pines have only been with you for 7 years! So doesn’t that make me more Stanley than the genuine one?

Heheh, anyways. You’re boring me. I got a Perpetual Motion Machine to smash to smithereens”

 

And Filbrick did nothing as he watched Bill Cipher leave the building.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wonder how Stanley is going....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -huge groan- ugghh, I hate this chapter so much, but I already posted it on tumblr so I guess it has to be on here as well, anyways, enjoy.

_S…Stanley… ?_

_…_

_Stan, please say something! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to…_

_Why aren’t you saying anything? O-oh… oh God… your bleeding! Oh god, what do I do?_

_Lee I didn’t mean for this to happen! Oh God, I need to find help! Don’t die please, bro!_

Stan replayed this last moment of his over and over in his head for years. Only 7 years of age and this demon, Bill Cipher, as people called him, decided to take his body over. Not leaving him a clue what to do in this _stupid body_.

He glanced in a mirror he just conjured out of thin air, drinking in his yellow, one-eyed, triangle body, bowtie and top hat in their rightful place. Stan did a quick calculation in his head – which took no time at all, since his new body had an IQ beyond human capability – 6358 days of being a three-sided being. Just over 17 years.

He heard a familiar _ZwIP-Fwoosh!_ and spun around. He put his 17 years experience of learning of the former owner of this body’s personality and wit into order.

“Preening over yourself again, Bill?” asked Pyronica, a hot pink she-demon with a taste for fire (for power) and living beings (for snacks, as Stan learnt in the most gruesome way)

 _“Can’t a demon look dashing whenever he want’s to be?”_ Stan chirped, sending the mirror on its way, dissipating it into particles.

_“Plus, I got business to attend to, got some desperate meatbags down there who would still want another chance at life, don’t want to disappoint.”_

Pyronica grinned, “You like those humans don’t you?”

Stan looked at her, _“Of course I do! They’re smart, but they’re dumb! They make the same mistakes over and over again I swear history repeats itself! But it’s their fault if those evolved apes can’t learn.”_ He shrugged.

Pyronica tugged at Bill’s hat, pulling him in, making him yelp and, somehow, noogied the top of his head.

“Aw, come on Billy! Lets take a break from those guys! Lets have some fun with Teeth and the gang! I heard they have got some dimension for us to liberate, what’s more fun than that?”

Stan attempted to get out of her grip, but to no avail, he was stuck to her. He wasn’t so keen on ‘liberating’ a dimension like Bill would have been; but as long as he was in his body, and as long as he wanted to live, he had to be Bill.

But he was terrified of what kind of things he had to do to keep his reputation satisfactory enough for Bill’s friends to be oblivious of who he was. As he learnt, when it came to chaos and turmoil, Bill never left a malicious thought unturned.

Really, he was surprised his sanity had held— and still having it standing strong— for these many, anarchic years.

Stan’s eye gleamed sinisterly, covering his true visage underneath more thoroughly it with a darkly emitted laugh. He pushed Pyronica away and summoned a portal, _“New beings under my power? Plus chaos and disorder? Don’t mind if I **do!”**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also, I have a small cannon for myself that Pyronica has, not only a chaotic attitude, but also, a "big sister" one and nobody can tell me otherwise.


	3. My Muse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stanford meets a strange being from a higher plane...

**I** t’s been a tiring few days, for the Pines Twins. It’s been 4 years since they arrived in Gravity Falls and the two loved every minute of it. Stan more than Ford, to be honest, which was saying something; it was Ford who wanted to do studies on Anomalies, not Stan. He pursued something more of the lines of Historical studies, Cryptology and Quantum theory, . Weird combination, but Stan has always been weird; like him. Besides, he did take Cryptology as well and absolutely  _nailed it._

 

He remembered first being in the town, the people suspicious at first, but soon left them to do whatever. He loved the town immediately. Stan couldn’t stop smiling as soon as they stepped into the forest.

 

Time soon lost all meaning in the first few weeks as their new home was built. It wasn’t **l** ong before Ford saw his first anomaly. A huge hand, made of pine trees and other small plants, crushes Ford’s car and drags it away. This causes a fit of hysterics from Stan and a nervous smile from Ford that soon upgraded to a curious grin.

 

It wasn’t long after the house was finally built, and the two were out of a hotel, the Stanford Pines decided to keep a journal to document all his discoveries as he explores the strange world of Gravity Falls.

 

But unfortunately they hit a roadblock. And Ford got desperate.

 

* * *

 

After reading the incantations from the cave out loud, and leaving it off as balderdash and paranoiac baloney, Ford felt weariness cling onto his bones. He unexpectedly lost his way while ~~running away from~~ losing his way after a huge stampede of what seems to be made of Minotaurs. They smelled of sweat and manliness; they were yelling, “Man, man, man!” in a chanting sort of way. He nearly dropped his Journal 2 down a chasm because of this.

 

When the t **i** red man found a small group of birch trees, he felt a heavy sleepiness overcome him. He found a comfortable looking tree to lean on and curled up into a ball, holding his Journal close to his chest.

 

He soon fell asleep.

 

Ford dozed on as the midday turned into evening, slumped against the tree, snoring away, oblivious to the mysterious figure from the mindscape watching him intently.

 

Stanley watched him sleep the day away, blinking curiously. Out of all those years of being unable to get even _close_ to his dear brother— and all because of Sixer finding some old writing on a wall— this was the time he was truly able to get near him… maybe he could take this to the next step.

 

Formulating his plan, he projected himself straight into his mind.

 

* * *

 

 

Stanford opened his eyes. He took a minute to realise that he wasn’t at the tree he decided to take a nap on, but some strange, yet stunning, limitless array of stars, comets, planets and galaxies in the cosmos.

 

Numbers, equations and random objects flittered across and beyond his view, all glowing a blue hue. A few pages of his journal floated silently.

 

The curious nerd wandered around this peculiar region, often stepping on books or shelves, even an equation at one point.

 

Stanley floated behind him for a moment.

 

 _This is it. It’s really him. Brother!_ Stan thought excitedly. But then he flattened his hopes.

 

_No. Don’t get excited. Don’t do anything that’ll ruin the plan. You kept up the charade for 2 decades now. You can do it for a while longer. You can do this._

_“HIYA SMART GUY!”_ Stan spo **ke** loudly.

 

Stanford jolted as he heard a voice behind him.

_“Woah, don’t have a heart attack! You’re not 92 yet!”_ Stan circled him and looked him straight into his brother’s eyes. 

 

Ford looked confused, “Who… are you?” his eyes squinted at the strange entity before him.

_“The name’s Bill Cipher,”_ Stan lied… well, not really. He was in his body after all. “ _And your name's Stanford **P** ines, the man who changed the world, but I’m getting ahead of ourselves; let's relax! Care for a game of interdimensional chess?”_

Lee summons a chessboard, a tea tray accompanied by a teapot and two cups. It had a picture of a single eye on the tea items. He motions his hands to make a seat for himself and Ford.

 

Soon they were in a full game of chess.

 

 _“Look, Stanford. I’m a muse; I only take one great mind a century. And that’s saying something! Albert came to a close second!"_ Stan piped, going off by what little of Bill’s memories that he had roaming around **i** n his head, _“but the guy was doing just fine on his own and he had to go and die of internal bleeding. Stubborn till the end, I suppose.”_ Stan laughed.

 

Stanford eyes widened, “A Muse? And you chose me?”

 

Ford moved a knight piece, probably not correctly.

 

_“Of course! As soon as you were born, I knew you’d be a great asset, and a huge step for humanity!”_

 

Stan moved his queen and takes out Ford’s bishop.

 

 _“I mean, you have 12 PhD’s, a few of them ahead schedule. Your massively high IQ is amazing!”_ Stan said happily.

 

Stanford flushed slightly in pride and in the sudden praise, “Oh, well, I… I try, I mean; I did slack off after a year and a half to do Applied Quantum Phase Theory to treat myself… I can’t say my IQ is that high,” he murmured. He moved his castle.

 

 _“IQ, doing AQPT isn’t ‘treating yourself,’”_ Stan said matter-of-factly. _Still as nerdy as ever. Wait; did I just call him IQ?_

Stanford looked up at the nickname; an incredibly owlish look came across his face.

 

 _“Look, Ford, I want to help you with your work. I want people to know who you are, when they see how much the world changed, I want people to think of you, to mention you as one of the greatest scientists of the ages. I want to help you get out of that little roadblock of yours. We’ll change the world for the better!”_ Stan fluidly said. _All part of the plan._ A plan he wasn’t sure was gonna work. But he had to try.

 

_“All we have to do is make a deal!”_

 

Stanford smil **e** d.

 

“It’s a deal.”

 

He summoned a flame, which engulfed his hand in a strange coldness and heat that he never got used to.

 

_“Just let me into your mind, Stanford”_

 

“Please, just call me,” he said as he shook his Muse’s hand. It felt strange. Unusual. He liked it.

 

“A friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ford: -moves his queen at his Muse's "King"-  
> Ford: Checkmate! Ha!  
> Stan: Good game, IQ  
> ....  
> ....  
> Ford: Are we even playing this right?  
> Stan: No idea.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Krv rh zohl mrxv drgs rxv-xivzn!


End file.
